fantasy_legend_war_of_contractfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Advice for beginners
In the beginning things might get overwhelming, this page aims to clarify some things. First of all we have the elements, each spirita has one version per element: Earth, Fire, Water and Air. I've tested all elements against each other the results seem to be reliable: * Earth vs earth: 100% damage taken, 100% damage dealt. * Earth vs wind, earth has 150% damage taken, 66% damage dealt. * Earth vs water, earth has 66% damage taken, 150% damage dealt. * Earth vs fire, earth has 100% damage taken, 100% damage dealt. Same goes for all the other elements according to the image above. * Wind: good against earth, weak against fire. * Fire: good against wind, weak against water. * Water: good against fire, weak against earth. Every spirita can advance up to 5 times, each advance grants a bonus depending on your spirita. You can check the bonus each spirita receives upon advancing besides mere stats. * Level 1 advance will unlock the third ability for your spirita. * Level 2 will enhance one of the spiritas abilities in a positive manner. * Level 3 will grant an aura that applies for your whole party right before the combat starts and an increase in stats. * Level 4 will enhance one of your abilities and increase stats again. * Level 5 grants further improvement to one of your abilities and increases a stat one last time (assist and healing spiritas gain an aditional aura instead of a stat increase). As you get a hang of your spiritas, elements and gears you'll dive right ahead into the combat system which is fairly complex even if you ignore elements. Once you enter a fight check your bottom left hand corner, there you can check on all the abilities from both your and the enemy party. This is really useful to track the remaining cooldowns, buffs and debuffs. Click and hold to see the description of the single abilities. Abilities come in 4 forms: * Standard, a basic action that is usable each turn and generates anger. * Advanced, a cooldown based ability. It comes as damage, healing, buffing, debuffing and reviving. * Passive, a all time active effect for your spirita (can be disabled by other abilities). * Ultimate, a anger consuming, cooldown based, strong ability that also comes in damage, healing, buffing and debuffing forms (can be used without angercost when in bossbattle and a bodypart breaks). Now there is the positioning of the spiritas on the battlefield. * As you can see in the ability "Slice" it says "Frontrow". That means the attack can only be used on enemies that are in the frontrow. To use it on an enemy in the backrow, you have to kill all enemies in the frontrow first (they can also be removed by a special ability). * The ability "Smash" hit "all" enemies. Pretty obvious what it hits. * "Ice Comet" hits "random" enemies, meaning it can hit both front- and backrow. * If an ability doesn't specifically says frontrow, it can hit any enemy on the battlefield.